escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Examen de la obra de Herbert Quain
|lengua = Español |tema = |género = Cuento |subgénero = |editorial = |fecha_publicación = 1941 |formato = |páginas = |tamano_peso = |serie2 = El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan |serie = Ficciones |anterior = La lotería en Babilonia |siguiente = La biblioteca de Babel }} Examen de la obra de Herbert Quain es un cuento del escritor argentino Jorge Luis Borges, aparecido por primera vez en la colección El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan (1941) que más tarde formaría parte del libro Ficciones (1944). Originalmente fue publicado en el número 79 de la revista Sur. Referencias }} Categoría:Cuentos de Jorge Luis Borges Categoría:Cuentos de 1941 Categoría:Obras publicadas originalmente en Sur Quain ha muerto en Roscommon; he comprobado sin asombro que el Suplemento Literario del Times apenas le depara media columna de piedad necrológica, en la que no hay epíteto laudatorio que no esté corregido (o seriamente amonestado) por un adverbio. El Spectator, en su número pertinente, es sin duda menos lacónico y tal vez más cordial, pero equipara el primer libro de Quain The God of the Labyrinth a uno de Mrs. Agatha Christie y otros a los de Gertrude Stein: evocaciones que nadie juzgará inevitables y que no hubieran alegrado al difunto. Este, por lo demás, no se creyó nunca genial; ni siquiera en las noches peripatéticas de conversación literaria, en las que el hombre que ya ha fatigado las prensas juega invariablemente a ser monsieur Teste o el doctor Samuel Johnson... Percibía con toda lucidez la condición experimental de sus libros: admirables tal vez por lo novedoso y por cierta lacónica probidad, pero no por las virtudes de la pasión. Soy como las odas de Cowley, me escribió desde Longford el 6 de marzo de 1939. No pertenezco al arte, sino a la mera historia del arte. No había, para él, disciplina inferior a la historia. He repetido una modestia de Herbert Quain; naturalmente, esa modestia no agota su pensamiento. Flaubert y Henry James nos han acostumbrado a suponer que las obras de arte son infrecuentes y de ejecución laboriosa; el siglo dieciséis (recordemos el Viaje del Paraíso, recordemos el destino de Shakespeare) no compartía esa desconsolada opinión. Herbert Quain, tampoco. Le parecía que la buena literatura es harto común y que apenas hay diálogo callejero que no la logre. También le parecía que el hecho estético no puede prescindir de algún elemento de asombro y que asombrarse de memoria es difícil. Deploraba con sonriente sinceridad “la servil y obstinada, conservación” de libros pretéritos... Ignoro si su vaga teoría es justificable; sé que sus libros anhelan demasiado el asombro. Deploro haber prestado a una dama, irreversiblemente, el primero que publicó. He declarado que se trata de una novela policial: The God of the Labyrinth; puedo agregar que el editor la propuso a la venta en los últimos días de noviembre de 1933. En los primeros de diciembre, las agradables y arduas involuciones del Siamese Twin Mystery atacaron a Londres y a Nueva York; yo prefiero atribuir a esa coincidencia ruinosa el fracaso de la novela de nuestro amigo. También (quiero ser del todo sincero) a su ejecución deficiente y a la vana y frígida pompa de ciertas descripciones del mar. Al cabo de siete años, me es imposible recuperar los pormenores de la acción; he aquí su plan; tal como ahora lo empobrece (tal como ahora lo purifica) mi olvido. Hay un indescifrable asesinato en las p iniciales, una lenta discusión en las intermedias, una solución en las últimas. Ya aclarado el enigma, hay un párrafo largo y retrospectivo que contiene esta frase: Todos creyeron que el encuentro de los dos jugadores de ajedrez había sido casual. Esa frase deja entender que la solución es errónea. El lector, inquieto, revisa los capítulos pertinentes y descubre otra solución, que es la verdadera. El lector de ese libro singular es más perspicaz que el detective. Aún más heterodoxa es la “novela regresiva, ramificada” April March, cuya tercera (y única) parte es de 1936. Nadie, al juzgar esa novela, se niega a descubrir que es un juego; es lícito recordar que el autor no la consideró nunca otra cosa. Yo reivindico para esa obra le oí decir los rasgos esenciales de todo juego: la simetría, las leyes arbitrarias, el tedio. Hasta el nombre es un débil calembour: no significa Marcha de abril sino literalmente Abril marzo. Alguien ha percibido en sus páginas un eco de las doctrinas de Dunne; el prólogo de Quain prefiere evocar aquel inverso mundo de Bradley, en que la muerte precede al nacimiento y la cicatriz a la herida y la herida al golpe (Appearance and reality, 1897, página 215).1 Los mundos que propone April March no son regresivos, lo es la manera de historiarlos. Regresiva y ramificada, como ya dije. Trece capítulos integran la obra. El primero refiere el ambiguo diálogo de unos desconocidos en un andén. El segundo refiere los sucesos de la víspera del primero. El tercero, también retrógrado, refiere los sucesos de otra posible víspera del primero; el cuarto, los de otra. Cada una de esas tres vísperas (que rigurosamente se excluyen) se ramifica en otras tres vísperas, de índole muy diversa. La obra total consta, pues, de nueve novelas; cada novela, de tres largos capítulos. (El primero es común a todas ellas, naturalmente.) De esas novelas, una es de carácter simbólico; otra, sobrenatural; otra, policial; otra, psicológica; otra, comunista; otra, anticomunista, etcétera. Quizá un esquema ayude a comprender la estructura. x1 y1 x2 x3 x4 x y2 x5 x6 x7 y3 x8 x9 De esta estructura cabe repetir lo que declaró Schopenhauer de las doce categorías kantianas: todo lo sacrifica a un furor simétrico. Previsiblemente, alguno de los nueve relatos es indigno de Quain; el mejor no es el que originariamente ideó, el x 4; es el de naturaleza fantástica, el x 9. Otros están afectados por bromas lánguidas y por pseudoprecisiones inútiles. Quienes los leen en orden cronológico (verbigracia: x 3, y 1, z) pierden el sabor peculiar del extraño libro. Dos relatos —el x 7, el x 8— carecen de valor individual; la yuxtaposición les presta eficacia... No sé si debo recordar que ya publicado April March, Quain se arrepintió del orden ternario y predijo que los hombres que lo imitaran optarían por el binario x1 y1 x2 x x3 y2 x4 y los demiurgos y los dioses por el infinito: infinitas historias, infinitamente ramificadas. Muy diversa, pero retrospectiva también, es la comedia heroica en dos actos The Secret Mirror En las obras ya reseñadas, la complejidad formal había entorpecido la imaginación del autor; aquí, su evolución es más libre. El primer acto (el más extenso) ocurre en la casa de campo del general Thrale, C.I.E., cerca de Melton Mowbray. El invisible centro de la trama es miss Ulrica Thrale, la hija mayor del general. A través de algún diálogo la entrevemos, amazona y altiva; sospechamos que no suele visitar la literatura; los periódicos anuncian su compromiso con el duque de Rutland; los periódicos desmienten el compromiso. La venera un autor dramático, Wilfred Quarles; ella le ha deparado alguna vez un distraído beso. Los personajes son de vasta fortuna y de antigua sangre; los afectos, nobles aunque vehementes; el diálogo parece vacilar entre la mera vanilocuencia de BulwerLytton y los epigramas de Wilde o de Mr. Philip Guedalla. Hay un ruiseñor y una noche; hay un duelo secreto en una terraza. (Casi del todo imperceptibles, hay alguna curiosa contradicción, hay pormenores sórdidos.) Los personajes del primer acto reaparecen en el segundo con otros nombres. El “autor dramático” Wilfred Quarles es un comisionista de Liverpool; su verdadero nombre, John William Quigley. Miss Thrale existe; Quigley nunca la ha visto, pero morbosamente colecciona retratos suyos del Tatler o del Sketch. Quigley es autor del primer acto. La inverosímil o improbable “casa de campo” es la pensión judeoirlandesa en que vive, trasfigurada y magnificada por él... La trama de los actos es paralela, pero en el segundo todo es ligeramente horrible, todo se posterga o se frustra. Cuando The Secret Mirror se estrenó, la crítica pronunció los nombres de Freud y de Julian Green. La mención del primero me parece del todo injustificada. La fama divulgó que The Secret Mirror era una comedia freudiana; esa interpretación propicia (y falaz) determinó su éxito. Desgraciadamente, ya Quain había cumplido los cuarenta años; estaba aclimatado en el fracaso y no se resignaba con dulzura a un cambio de régimen. Resolvió desquitarse. A fines de 1939 publicó Statements: acaso el más original de sus libros, sin duda el menos alabado y el más secreto. Quain solía argumentar que los lectores eran una especie ya extinta. No hay europeo (razonaba) que no sea un escritor, en potencia o en acto. Afirmaba también que de las diversas felicidades que puede ministrar la literatura, la más alta era la invención. Ya que no todos son capaces de esa felicidad, muchos habrán de contentarse con simulacros. Para esos “imperfectos escritores”, cuyo nombre es legión, Quain redactó los ocho relatos del libro Statements. Cada uno de ellos prefigura o promete un buen argumento, voluntariamente frustrado por el autor. Alguno —no el mejor— insinúa dos argumentos. El lector, distraído por la vanidad, cree haberlos inventado. Del tercero, The Rose of Yesterday, yo cometí la ingenuidad de extraer Las ruinas circulares, que es una de las narraciones del libro El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan.